


Rat Problem

by winterune



Series: The Price of Freedom: Zack Week 2020 [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Action, Gen, Missions, Pre-Canon, TW: Blood, Zack Fair Week 2020, hoping kunsel will appear in future Remake parts, i love these two, more zack kunsel shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterune/pseuds/winterune
Summary: [Zack Fair Week 2020]After learning that Zack had brought an animal inside the building, the Director of SOLDIER sent Zack and Kunsel to the sewers to eliminate some rat problem. [A continuation of my previous fic in the series]
Relationships: Zack Fair & Kunsel
Series: The Price of Freedom: Zack Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937266
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Rat Problem

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Zack Fair Week 2020 Day 2: Duty/Hard work/Mission
> 
> Unbeta'd and only slightly edited, just something short to celebrate ZackWeek :D I love Zack and Kunsel shenanigans :) I hope you enjoy it!

“What are we doing here?” Zack said as another sahagin fell under his blade.

Kunsel grunted, pulling his sword from the body of the reptilian folk. “You know why,” he said. He stretched his back and rolled his neck.

Even though everyone had kept quiet, the Director had still found out about Zack’s short rule breaking. Angeal said he hadn’t been the one who had told the Director about Stamp. So how did the Director find out? Zack didn’t particularly care. He’d take any kind of punishment if it meant getting Stamp a home. He had said that, boldly, but now as he swung his sword at probably the hundredth enemy that evening, his arms shaking from the sahagin’s parry with its spear, Zack wondered if he had been too bold.

 _Rat problem,_ the Director had said when he called Zack and Kunsel to his office. _The sewers are teeming with them. Eliminate them before their numbers grow._

As though these walking amphibians were rats. Zack ducked under the sahagin’s thrust and slashed at its open front. Dark green blood splattered across his face. The monster fell in one fell swoop, thrashing on the ground, until its movement slowly ceased to a stop.

“I think that’s the last of them,” Kunsel said, joining his side. He stared at Zack’s face. “You’ve got a little—”

“I know.” Zack wiped his face with his arm, but it only smeared the blood further. Zack frowned. 

“Think you just made it worse.”

“Think I did.”

“Wanna call it a day then?”

“Didn’t the Director say to clean the whole nest?”

Kunsel snorted. “Do you know how the deep the sewers go? Look at all the monsters we’ve slain, and we’ve barely scratched the surface.”

He was right. It had only taken them one step into the waterway for the sahagins to leap out of the murky water and attack them with their spears. Not only that, but the lightings were dim and flickering and some chambers were in complete blackout. It had taken them hours to maneuver in the dark, until their eyes grew adjusted and they finally found the generator switch. Not that they could turn it on. Apparently, the battery had been dead for years. By the time they managed to power the generator, the space was already crawling with wererats and blugus and shoats, their small black eyes filled with rage or hunger or pure predatory instinct. Now, carcasses littered the floor, the stench growing unbearable.

“He probably meant we’d be doing this for a while,” Kunsel went on.

Zack sighed, flicking his sword to remove blood from the steel. Drops of black and green and blue flew across the floor.

“All this just for bringing in a dog,” he said, clipping his sword into place on his back.

“Maybe not.”

“What do you mean?”

Kunsel shrugged. “I wouldn’t put it past Shinra if there’s something they want to find or some monster they want to kill—huge-ass monster that probably got in the way of whatever they’re doing in the sewers.”

Zack stared at his friend, tilting his head to the side. “Huh,” was all he said. Why not say that then if that was what they had wanted them to do?

Kunsel’s laugh echoed across the chamber. “Well, who knows what’s going on in their heads? Might actually just be a punishment for bringing in the pup.” He flicked his sword. “So, wanna head back?”

Zack could still go on, to be honest, but he had to admit that he was getting tired. Fighting against countless hordes of angry monsters in just a few hours had taken a toll on his body. And they _had_ gotten pretty far from the sewer entrance. Maybe they deserved a break.

“Sure.”

**~ END ~**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it^^ Feel free to leave kudos/comments if you find this fic to your liking :D Thanks!!


End file.
